


Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

by IntheMoment



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntheMoment/pseuds/IntheMoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle thinks he's never seen two more pathetic individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Ain't Just a River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> For the Arrow [Getting Through The Break: Olicity Flash Fiction ](http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/85950138689/getting-through-the-break-olicity-flash-fiction) challenge.
> 
> [Prompt #2: Game On](http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/86805427124/olicity-flash-fic-prompt-2)

+++||+++

Diggle thinks he's never seen two more pathetic individuals. Every time Oliver and Felicity look at one another an electric current zaps through the room. He feels like he's at a hockey game and they've just dropped the puck. Game on. He wonders how long it will take them to admit their feelings toward each other. Or, hell, just admit to themselves that they have feelings for each other. 

It makes sense that Oliver would be reticent about involving Felicity in his life. The path he's chosen...or the one that's chosen him...isn't ever going to be an easy one. But if anyone is up to the task it'd be Felicity. The girl is smart, resourceful, funny, and a lot stronger than she looks. Digg knows she'd be able to keep up with Oliver, and maybe more importantly, keep him grounded. 

There is also the fact that Oliver doesn't have the greatest track record with women. From what John has learned, Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, was a real dick. That isn't who Oliver is now no matter what kind of face he puts out to the world. Every hellish thing he'd been through on that island changed him. Gave him a purpose and more of a heart. And as cheesy as John knows it sounds, it made him a better man.

He can see the uncertainty in Felicity's eyes. He's heard it in her voice and the things she says off-handedly, thinking he's not really hearing her. But he does. He knows part of her thinks she's not up to Oliver Queen's caliber. That she'll never sit at the cool kid's table. Hell, as far as he's concerned, she owns the damn table, and one look at Oliver when his eyes are on Felicity tells him that Oliver feels the same way. 

If there's anything John's learned since he became a man it's that life isn't easy or pretty. Things are never wrapped up in a neat little bow and there's never enough time. A person can't wait for the right time, because one day you're here...and the next day you're not. 

Look at him getting all deep and philosophical. He just shakes his head and lets out a chuckle. The sound, though soft, echoes through the quiet of the Foundry. Felicity spins around in her chair, her eyebrows raised questioningly, and Oliver looks up from the arrow he's working on and shrugs a silent _'what's so funny?'_

"Sorry," John offers. "Just thinking."

He watches as their eyes roll in unison and they turn back to what they're focussed on. 

John knows the day will come when he won't be able to hold his tongue. When the exasperation at all the time they're wasting is going to get the better of him, and he's just going to go off on them. 

But that's not today.

Today he's just going to enjoy the fact that no one's trying to kill them. 

###


End file.
